1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to practice devices for practicing sporting skills. More specifically, it is directed to a tethered-ball practice device for use in developing batting skills.
2. Related Art
Various sports require a player to hit or strike a moving ball. In order to achieve effective hitting of the ball, good hand-and-eye coordination is required for the proper contact with the ball. This coordination is typically improved with practice.
Practice often involves the use of a pitcher for baseball or partner for tennis, or a throwing machine for throwing balls to the hitter, neither of which may be available at any given time. In addition, throwing machines are costly to purchase or lease. Both of the above means of practice require the balls hit to be recovered, and both have barriers in the speed, path and rotation of the ball that may be difficult to surmount initially.
Another means of improving ball hitting skills has been achieved through the use of a static tee. Such tees are a substantially cylindrical post with a lower end driven into the ground or kept upright by means of a base stand, and an upper end that is cupped to support the ball. As with throwing machines, this method of practice requires either a large supply of balls, or periodic retrieval of the balls in order for practice to continue.
A review of the prior art reveals that tethered-ball practice devices have long been improved upon. These practice devices generally have been comprised of a ball attached to a support arm by means of a cord, and typically positioned on a stand.
An early example of such a tethered-ball practice device is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,209 to Earle J. Raut. This device consists of a ball attached to a handle by means of a metal cable and cord. The ball, cable and cord are swingable around an operator to give orbital motion to the ball, allowing the ball to be hit by another individual. The fact that this device requires two individuals presents a limitation in the use of the device should the second person be unavailable.
Other prior efforts to develop batting skills are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,000,450 by John L. Beintema, 5,246,226 by Danny L. McGuinn, and 5,282,615 by Bill D. Green et al. Beintema discloses an elongated arm attachable to a pole which suspends a ball from the arm in tether type fashion. The arm is mountable to the pole by a single person by means of a cantilever type mechanism.
McGuinn's invention is a batting tee in which a ball is suspended from an arm. The arm is connected to a stand supported upright upon a base, and is adjustable relative to the stand. A batting instructor works with the batter to adjust the arm so that the ball hangs in the strike zone, and also aids in limiting the motion of the stand.
Green's patent, like McGuinn's, discloses a ball suspended from a tether-assembly retaining member supported by a stand and base member. However, unlike McGuinn, the height of the ball is changed by adjusting the length of the cord from which the ball is suspended. All three above batting devices function much like a static tee in that the ball hangs for striking stationary from the arm. Such devices would be limited to those players least experienced and developed in their batting skills.
Relevant prior art is also found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,094 by Shigeru Kita. This practice apparatus consists of a ball suspended on an elastic expanding member attached to an adjustable frame for adjusting the height of the ball.
Though the above mentioned prior arts have individual qualities and characteristics, they can be improved upon to provide a tethered ball practice device that is mobile, portable and easy to operate by a single adolescent, and allows for a quick changeup in batting stance. Adolescents that have practiced with a static tee quickly grow in skills beyond those allowable by such tee. The marketing success of a batting practice apparatus requires that the device is simple to use yet still challenges and develops the skills of the hitter. Continued practice should result in continued maturity of batting skills. When a batter grows beyond the skill level allowed by a practice device, the device loses its appeal. The devices referred to by the prior art do not perform in a manner with respect to skill level that would continue to challenge someone more skilled than a novice; therefore, the devices tend to be less marketable.